


'I Won't Mind.'

by Tavu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavu/pseuds/Tavu
Summary: A Zarry Au where Harry wants Zayn to write about him.





	'I Won't Mind.'

The sun's a little too bright, Zayn notices. There's a golden glow it casts. And the wind a little too slow, purposeful and fresh. Zayn smiles to himself and closes his eyes. 

There's long fingers threading through his hair. Softly scraping his scalp and Zayn hums in satisfaction. It's beautiful Zayn realises. 

But then his smiles wears off when the fingers stop, he opens his eyes and finds Harry with his curious green eyes staring at him.   
Zayn's about to ask him what's wrong but Harry speaks up,  
"Will you ever write about me?" he points to Zayn's journal lying on his stomach. 

And Zayn's suddenly anxious, his throat dry but his heart aches, because Harry's still searching his eyes for an answer. 

And it's too much. 

Zayn'd never let Harry peek into his journal. He couldn't.

His eyes almost water because it's his heart he's thrown open into the journal. Every word every letter he binds together, lead to a curly wild haired boy, whose arms have been the safest place Zayn's been in. 

Even though Zayn never admits to it and playfully pushes Harry off of him when Harry hugs him tight, so tight that Zayn can always feel Harry's heart vibrating beneath his own where their chests meet. And it makes Zayn's knees wobbly. 

He's written about the first time Harry called him babe. Zayn had just showered with his hair still wet and dripping, a towel around his waist and He felt Harry's arms loop around him from behind.  
Zayn expected Harry to whisper something sensual and dirty, but Harry had kissed the spot behind his ear and whispered, "You're beautiful babe." and hugged him tight. And Zayn stilled, because he'd never been kissed there. And somehow Harry doing that was so intimate he had to write about it. 

Zayn's brought back to the moment with Harry snapping his fingers. 

"Soooo?" Harry asks again. 

And Zayn practically cries at how much Harry wants him. How much Harry needs to know that Zayn wants him the same, maybe even more. But his throat is dry and his eyes wet and he wants to reach out and brush Harry's curls away from where they're getting into his eyes and whisper something sweet into his ears. But he can't. 

He can't let Harry know that his world revolves around this awkward curly lad who is so clumsy that he always bumps his foot against Zayn's bookshelf and still doesn't look where he's going next. 

So Zayn shrugs. 

But Harry gets it maybe, because he leans in closer, nudges Zayn's cheeks with his cold nose and whispers,

"I bet you'll write about me, one day!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyouu for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
